


You'll Probably Move Right Through Me (On My Way To You)

by troubledsouls



Series: trans Josh and fuckboy tyler [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “You like him.” Brendon had said.“He hates me!” Tyler reasoned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> The first line was a prompt from my fren mars.

Tyler never stole anything before in his life and he wanted it to be known that the following events were completely out of his control. 

Brendon had somehow convinced Tyler that the only way to impress Josh Dun, the punk trans kid who Tyler had fought multiple times behind the grocery store, was to steal something. And Brendon, being Brendon, decided that he needed to oversee the entire operation. 

“You like him.” Brendon had said.

“He hates me!” Tyler reasoned. 

Brendon never listened to reason. 

So that's how Tyler ended up in a store without security, trying to figure out what Josh Dun might like. Also with Brendon, because Brendon stole just to survive and therefore knew how to do things like that. 

“Get him some earrings.” Brendon says as they enter the jewelry section. There was someone watching them there. 

“He has gauges.” Tyler shoots back. 

“Maybe some patterned wraps for his hands?” Brendon stares down at a necklace. 

Tyler looks around nervously. Brendon definitely looks like a thief, with his ripped, dirty jeans, falling apart shoes, and ragged hoodie. 

Tyler looked like a good kid, with clean jeans, adidas shoes, and a plain t-shirt. 

“Brendon, let's go.” Tyler tugs Brendon away from the jewelry. 

“Something expensive!” Brendon complains. 

“Whatever I get him, he might take it offensively. And I prefer to pay.” Tyler groans. “Let's just leave.”

“Fine.” Brendon says, and let's Tyler lead him out of the store. 

Once out, Brendon pulls a necklace with a small skull on it out of his sleeve. “Give him this.” 

Tyler groans loudly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you want, Joseph.” Josh slams his locker shut. Tyler is always surprised by his high voice, by his skinny frame. He always expects something else.

“I wanted to give you this.” Tyler holds out the necklace that Brendon stole. 

Josh stares at it for a long moment before grabbing it and stuffing it in his pocket. “Four o'clock. You know where.”

Tyler watches as Josh walks away. He doesn't miss the soft smile on Josh's face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler walks up to Josh behind the store.

“You're almost late, Joseph.” Josh says. Tyler sees the chain of the necklace around his neck. 

“What do you want, Dun.” 

“A fight.”

“Fine.”

Josh looks behind Tyler, a bit nervously. “You didn't bring your friends.”

“I. Didn't think I needed them.”

Josh raises his wrapped fists. Tyler raises his bare ones. 

Josh starts the fight with a lunge and a swinging fist.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler is holding an ice pack to his black left eye, looking up good chest binders on the Internet, when Brendon crawling in through his window.

“Did he like the present?” Brendon asks. 

“Yeah.” Tyler orders a medium. 

“What are you doing?” Brendon looks over Tyler's shoulder. 

“Josh binds with ace bandages. That's unsafe.” Tyler types in his mom's credit card information. 

Brendon raises his eyebrows. “You care.”

“Shut up Brendon.”

“You like him!”

“Shut up Brendon!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler places the package and the note on Josh's doorstep, rings the bell, then hides.

Josh opens the door, steps outside, looks around. He doesn't see Tyler. 

He picks up the note and reads it, eyes narrowing. 

Then he takes the package and goes inside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks, Tyler.” Josh says, stepping up to him. His chest looks better, flatter.

“It's nothing, Josh.” Tyler says, closing his locker.


End file.
